


Descendants Sander Au

by Black_Cat01



Series: My AU's [3]
Category: Descendants (2015), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat01/pseuds/Black_Cat01
Summary: Here is an au i came up with while watch Descendants 2 what if the sander sides where the VK's?





	1. Character Info

Anxiety: He is the son of Maleficent.

  * He has black hair with purple tips
  * He wears for the most part a black hoodie that has his mother’s symbol on the back in purple and green
  * Black fingerless gloves
  * A few rings
  * Black jeans
  * A pair of black boots with a thick dark green base
  * A few necklaces
  * He has dark purple eyes
  * He wears eye shadow



 

Logan: He is the son of Jafar

  * He has brown hair
  * He wears for the most part a yellow and red studded vest with the symbol of his father on the back in a dark blue
  * He has on a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves
  * A pair of blue denim jeans that’s studded
  * A pair of black combat boots
  * Black glasses
  * He has dark blue eyes



 

Thomas: He is the son of the evil Queen

  * He has dark brown hair
  * He wears for the most part a loose but form fitting royal blue shirt
  * Black fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows
  * A red apple shaped ruby necklace
  * dark blue pants
  * A pair of black boots
  * He has chocolate brown eyes



 

Patton: He is the son of Cruella De Vil

  * He has brown with blond streaks in it hair
  * He wears for the most part a black and white patterned vest with his mother’s symbol on the back also in black and white but reversed
  * The jacket has red sleeves
  * He has on a grey and white top underneath
  * A pair of read fingerless gloves
  * Red rimmed glasses
  * A pair of black and white styled shorts
  * A pair of black boots
  * He has light blue eyes



 

And Finally Roman: He is the son of the King and Queen

  * He has brown hair
  * He wears for the most part a white button up dress shirt
  * A pair of black dress pants
  * A pair of black dress shoes
  * He has light red eyes




	2. The Story Begins

(Virgil’s P.O.V)

_“Once upon a time, long, long ago, well… more like 20 years ago in fact, Elizabeth married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closet personal friends. It must have been a big cake. So anyway instead of a going out on a honeymoon with his Queen. The beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Topa. He rounded up all the villains and their sidekicks basically all the really interesting people. Then he goes and boots them off to the Isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them all there. Now this is my hood, we have no magic, no wifi and no way out. Or so I had thought... hang on, you´re just about to meet us. But first this happens.”_

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

The crowned prince of the land is currently in his room looking out the large window at is facing towards the Isle of the lost while he is getting measured for yet another suit. This one he will be wearing for his upcoming coronation in a month’s time from being prince to King of the land.

“Hold still young master.” Lumire asks the young prince as he carries on with his measurements for the new suit both the King and the Queen enter with large and proud smiles on their lips.

“How is it possible that you´re going to be crowned King next month? You´re just a baby.” The King says still smiling as he looks over his only child and heir to the kingdom. The prince is wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white button up dress shirt and lastly a pair of black dress shoes.

“He´s turning 16, dear.” Queen Elizabeth says as she takes in her beloved son, he has dark brown hair, light red eyes and he has a lightly tanned skin tone from all of his time outside in the sun.

“Only 16? That’s far too young to be crowned King. I didn´t make a good decision until I was a least 42.” The King says to his son as his wife looks up at him from her spot with a light scoff at his words while their son lets an amused smile tilt the corner of his lips upward ever so slightly.

“Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.” Elizabeth reminds her husband in a light tone of voice as she looks up at her husband as he puts the glasses in his hand into his jacket inner pocket.

“Ah, it was either you or a teapot… I’m kidding.” He says softly to her as he gains a blank look from her and a light chuckle from their son before he says the last part with a soft smile of his own.

“Mum, Dad… I´ve chosen what my first official proclamation will be.” The young royal says to his parents, they share a look before turn to face their son with the King smiling over at him.

“What would that be son?” The King asks him with a light curious tone while the Queen watches the pair of them from the sidelines with a soft smile forming on her face. The young male takes a deep calming breath before he speaks to both of his parents with a firm look in his light eyes.

“I´ve decided that the children on the isle of the lost should be given a chance to live here in Topa.” The young prince says to them as he makes his way over to the pair with a sad tone as his parents and Lumire all stare at him in a look that is a mixture of mainly shock and mild horror.

“Young Master…” Lumire mutters worried as he stares at the Prince while his parents haven’t said a word to him yet as they seem to be trying to get over the news that he just gave them.

“Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they´ve been forsaken and I can’t in good conscience sit here and let it continue.” He silently begs that they’ll both understand where he is coming from with this as he doesn’t like the idea of leave behind anyone at all no matter their parentage.

“The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us? Are you sure about this Roman?” The King asks with a worried tone while Elizabeth just smiles at how kind hearted her son is to others.

“I am father… we start out with a few kids at first, only the ones who really need our help the most. In fact I have already chosen them.” Prince Roman says with a serious tone and look on his face while he looks at both of his parents, Elizabeth looks over at her only son feeling proud.

“Have you now, son?” The King asks with a small frown making it way on his face as he thinks over what Roman had just said to them both. Elizabeth places a soft hand on top of his arms managing to gain his attention from their only child back to her as she gives him a stern but soft look.

“I gave you a second chance dear... Who are their parent’s son?” Elizabeth says to her husband in a calm but stern voice before turning to ask the rest to her son with a softer tone of voice.

“Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... and Maleficent.” Roman says as a startled yelp from Lumire is heard from behind him as he watches his parent’s, his mum is shocked to say the least.

“Ah!” Lumire lets out a startled yelp in shock before he stands up from where he was writing notes for Roman’s suit and leaves the three royals alone so that they can all talk about this.

“Maleficent! She is the worst villain in all the land! What are you thinking Roman?!” His father says to him while the Queen watches from the side not really sure on what to do right now.

“Dad, please just hear me out!” Roman tries to get his stubborn father to listen to him and his reason for why he wants the children of the worst four villains to come live in Topa with them.

“No! I won't hear of it Roman. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.” The King says to his son in a rather harsh and stern tone in the hopes that his son will change his mind about this idea.

“Dad, their children are innocent of those crime. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad, please?” Roman says with a slight begging tone in his voice as Beast looks over at his wife to see that she agrees with their son and that this won’t be such a bad thing to do.

“I suppose their children are innocent of their parent’s past crimes.” Beast gives in with a defeated sigh leaving his lips as he watches his Queen head over to their son with a smile on her face.

“Well… Well done, I am proud of you.” Elizabeth says to her son with the smile still in place before she heads back over to her husband who is waiting by their son’s bedroom door for her.

“Shall we?” The beast says to her once he has cooled down a little with his arm out for her to take as they leave the room to go and get things ready for their new guest. Roman walks back over to his window with a rather thoughtful look as he gazes out at the Isle of the lost before him.

( **On The Isle At The Same Time** ) 

A male teen with black hair that has the ends dipped dark purple is standing on a few stacked boxes with a spray can in hand as he adds a few finishing to his piece of art on the brick wall. The large piece of art is of a large dark purple, green and black silhouette of a creature that looks a lot like Maleficent, in the middle of it the words ‘Long Live Evil’ is seen in bright green letters.

“Caw!” A crow squawks as it lands on the wall above the teen as it watches him, the male has on a black hoodie that has his mother’s symbol on the back in purple and green. Black fingerless gloves, with a few rings, black jeans and a pair of black boots with a thick dark green base.

-They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad- He sings as turns around away from his work revealing that he has a few necklaces on as well and that he has purple eyes. He jumps down from his spot with his green spray can still in his hand and is ready to be used for some needed mischief.

-They say I'm evil- The teen notices that two other VK’s are walking past not even looking at him as they don’t want to deal with him at the moment but of course he has other plans in store.

-And that makes me glad- He shoves through the middle of the pair with a dark and evil smirk on his face and the eyeshadow he has on doesn’t help before he goes on his way down the road.

“Ass.” Jumping from a roof is a young teen, he has on a yellow and red studded vest with the symbol of his father on the back in red and gold. He has on a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves, a pair of blue denim jeans that’s studded and a pair of black combat boots to tie it altogether.

 _-A dirty no good. Down to the bone-_ He sings as he climbs down the old ladder before him, he has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that can be seen behind a pair of black rimmed glasses.

 _-Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home-_ He opens the warehouse sliding door with a grin before he goes down it to meet up with his three friends in this horrible place they call home.

-So I got some mischief- A tall male with fair skin and chocolate brown eyes starts to walk down the table as if he is on a runway as he sings while people are moving their food out of his way.

-In my blood- He has on a loose but form fitting royal blue shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows, an apple shaped ruby necklace, dark blue pants and black boots.

-Can you blame me? I never got no love- He easily slips through the railing as a boy follows all of his actions almost like he is put under a spell before the royal looking teen smiles and leaves.

 ** _-They think I'm callous-_** This latest teen climbs out of a half way opened window onto the metal fire escape next to him. He is wearing a black and white with red sleeves jacket, a grey and white top, red fingerless gloves, red glasses, black and white styled shorts and a pair of black boots.

 ** _-A lowlife hood-_** He stood up before he saw a man with his back turned to him rather foolishly and the red scarf on him caught his attention so he took it. As he left and went to the start of the main streets, he saw a little girl with raggy like clothes and dark skin going to eat an apple.

 ** _-I feel so useless-_** Just as she was going to take a bite he quickly stole it from her before he takes a bite of the apple and throws it back to her over his shoulder with his back turned to her.

 _-Misunderstood-_ The son of Maleficent and the son of the evil Queen meet in the main street with smiles on their faces as they both have full intention of causing some trouble and more chaos.

 **-Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world. Wicked world-** As the two sing they make their way down the main street, the son of Jafar and the son of Cruella cause some trouble on their way to meet them and cause even more chaos.

 _-I'm rotten to the core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core-_ The four of them meet up at an old wire gate before they work together to open it, they spread out to find their own victims.

 _-Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like a kid next. Like the kid next door-_ The four of them ran across or climb onto different types of storage supplies with grins. The men who work in there, they are trying to stop them with sacks of flour and glass vases but that doesn’t stop them.

“Get outta here!” The men and women who are doing some work call out after them irritated as they ended up being pushed around by the VK’s. They end up being dunked into the large tubes of what little clean water they have to clean their clothes and other personal items.

 _-I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the core-_ Out into the open shops of the Isle, they again, are going to show what it truly means to be rotten to the core. The shops that have some people around them try to stop the VK’s but they all go through a narrowly lit tunnel.

“HAHA.” Making noise and having chaotic fun, their evil laughs of joy sound out before the raven haired teen walked through private places with curtains and cloth that act like their homes.

-Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that- He walks in and he sees a fortune teller, he still had a spray can in his hand from earlier and sprayed a white curtain with the letter A.

-I'm just…- He opened a shower curtain that reveals someone trying to take a bath without any interruptions but that plan failed he turned himself around and smirked back rather darkly.

-Unique- The teen with the black rimmed glasses framing his eyes flips down from the ceiling onto a table where two guys play a simple game with each other before he had to come and ruin it.

 _-What, me a traitor? Ain´t got your back-_ He picks up a teapot off the table and swayed it to both of them like a friend would then he jumped over the table and he also stole the table cloth.

"Hey!" They both stood up and went to go after him but he was able to get away from them both much faster and stealthily with what he had stolen in hand so that he can sell it back later on.

 _-Are we not friends? What´s up with that-_ The young royal looking teen of the four friends enters the area that is filled with clothes and other fabrics that was hanging on hangers and the roof.

-So I´m a misfit. So I´m a flirt. I broke your heart. I made you hurt - He pulled off the scarf that the owner of the cloth store had on him, he winked over his shoulder back at the slightly older male before he goes on his way to cause some more pain and trouble in this cold and cruel place.

 ** _-The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is-_** The red glasses wearing brunette with blonde streaks went into a small market. He kicked down some items as the owners tried to catch him, but failed because he was too quick at using the beams and other ledges that he can hold.

 _-You ain´t seen nothing yet-_ They all laugh evilly at the fun they’re all having as a kid runs over to the son of Cruella as he sits on the hay wagon with a teasing and cruel smile on his pale face.

“Come back with my apple!” He threw it back at the kid and made sure that it hit them in the face while the raven and brunette watch their friends from an overhead railing above the others.

 **-Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world. Wicked world-** All four of them made their way down to the main point of the Isle as other VK’s had joined in also after some mischief. All of them were showing off their moves while some were running away to find a place to hide and some watched or joined in as they all laughed evilly.

 _-I'm rotten to the core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like a kid next. Like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the core-_ All of the villains laugh once they finish the big dance number, the raven haired male notices a young child with a lollipop so he takes it and he held it up as he turns to face them.

“You see his face? He was about to cry!” His friends all cackle and laugh at the sight of seeing a child cry before three men with ragged leather clothes, but of the colour black come their way.

(Virgil’s P.O.V)

The moment I see that every VK but my three friends had run away screaming like little kids I knew that it meant my mother was coming. With a sigh I turn around to see a few of my mother’s goons make their way towards us and I put on a smile that does not quiet reach my dark eyes.

“Hi Mum.” I say as she pushes them aside to let her through, she notice the candy and give me a mock disappointed look... if I wasn’t so used to it I would say it might have hurt a bit but I am.

“Stealing candy Anx? I´m so disappointed.” She shakes her head ever so slightly at me as she says this and I mentally roll my eyes with a mental groan also as it is always like this with her, god.

“It was from a baby.” I tell her as I point the multi coloured candy at her, I can see it in her eyes that small fact made the deed even a little bit better and I feel pride swell within my chest.

“Ah! That´s my nasty little boy.” She says to me with an ever so smile on her lips has I hand it over to her with my own smirk, this might help me prove to her that I am worthy of my real name.

“Go Anx…” I hear Patton mutter as we all watch her spit on it before placing it in her armpit for a few seconds so that it gathers the taste of sweat and body odour that has gathered there.

“Give it back to the dreadful little creature.” She says off handily as she hands it over her shoulder for her goon to do as she says and makes his way to give it back to the child I stole it from.

“Mum…” I trail off use to this from her but that doesn’t mean I have to like it any less… not one little bit, I will prove myself to all one day and I will get the respect that I deserve from them.

“It’s the deets, Anx, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. You. Walk with me. See, I´m just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me.” I mouth ‘entire kingdoms’ just as she said it, she places an arm around my shoulders as to lead me a little bit further from my friends… my real family.

“I know and I’ll do better.” I tell her as I notice out the corner of my eyes three goons standing behind each of my friends but why… unless my mother is planing something but what is it?

“Oh, there’s news! You four have been chosen to go to a different school... in Topa.” My mother says with excitement in her voice as my friends all try to leave but the goons stop them so that’s way they moved to stand behind each of my friends… but this is utter madness, us in Topa?!

“What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!” I tell her as I stand before my friends with a hand out towards my mother and disgust on my face.

“And perfect princes.” Thomas starts to say with a rather dreamy tone in his voice and a far off look in his eyes as he takes a step forward so that he is now standing before my mother also.

“Really? That’s what you care about Sanders?” I say as I give him a rather unimpressed look forcing him back into the present with all of us and he realises what he said and looks away from us.

“Ugh… who would want that?” He quickly adds with a sound of pure disgust in his voice, I roll my eyes at my best friend and his rather normal behaviour after close to 10 years of knowing him.

“Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless it’s leather. You feel me?” Logan says from his spot with a laugh and a smile on his face from the sound of it… my mother looks rather bored with it all.

“I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Topa. Mum said they are rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave.” Patton says as stands right behind me before he gains a far off look in his eyes, I notice that Logan sneaks up next to Patton’s ear and barks like a dog to scare him.

“Yeah, mum, we're not going.” I tell her with my arms crossed over my chest and a set expression on my face, I refuse to change my mind on that fact about the school of snobby nosed brats.

“Oh, you're thinking small, kitten. It's all about world domination. Goons! Anxiety…” My mother calls over her shoulder as us while she leaves I give a look to my friends before we start to follow after her to see why she wants us to go to that stupid school full with goody-goodies... Yuck!

“Anx…?” Patton asks in a soft tone from behind me, I think I’m gonna be sick at the thought of any of us let alone all four going over to that stupid and rule following school of assholes.

“There has to be a reason for all of this.” I mutter to them under my breath to them before I bite my bottom lip in slight worry on why my mother would say that we are going to Topa?

“Then we better go and see what it is.” Logan says before we follow after her, once we’re back at home my mother takes a seat on her throne and starts to file her nails while looking bored.

“You will go. You will find the fairy godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy.” My mother says as if it was the simplest thing in the world for the four of us to do, I raise an eyebrow at her as this is why she wants us to go to the boarding school of snobby brats.

“What's in it for us?” I ask her with my arms crossed over my chest as there is no way in hell I am leaving these three out of whatever my crazy psycho of a mother has planned for us, never!

“Matching thrones. Hers-and-his crowns.” She says to me with a wave of her hand before going back to file her nails some more as I look at my friends with an unimpressed raised eyebrow.

“I believe Anx was talking about the four of us… what do we get out of this little mission?” Logan says from his spot behind me as he plays with his glasses, my mother just gives him a look.

“All we need is each other my son, you enjoy causing misery and suffering to all those weaklings that are beneath your feet, right?” My mother asks me as she gets up from her rather large dark purple and black colour schemed throne like chair sitting before the large widow of the castle.

“Of course I do, who in their right mind wou…” I start to say to her without a second thought or blink of the eye as a small dark smile starts to reach my lips at all the images filling my head.

“Then you better get me that wand! So that we can see and cause so much more of it. With that magic wand and my scepter combined, I will be able to bend the magic both good and evil to my will and rule over Topa!” She cuts me off with a stern voice then it becomes a powerful rant about what she will do when she gets Fairy Godmother’s wand… it does sound like it would be fun.

“Don’t you mean our will? We are all in this together you do remember, right?” Patton’s mother says with a pointed look at my own mother with the other two villains agreeing with her.

“That’s what I meant, our will.” My mother says with a sigh leaving her at being told what to do by the other villains who are slightly lower down on the food chain then her around here.

“Just making sure.” Thomas’s mother speaks up my attention travels over to where she is looking at herself in her hand held mirror, again… my mother snaps her fingers to gain back my gaze.

“Oh and if you refuse to go and get the wand then you’re grounded for the rest of your long life, precious.” She says to me with a smirk on her lips lifting them into a mocking grin she knows that I hate to be called that by anyone! Not even my closest friends can call me that, why me?!

“What! Mum!” She pretends to be squishing my lips to make me stop complaining about it before we stare at each other, our eyes start to glow as we continue to stare before I look away.

“Fine, whatever I’ll get your stupid wand.” I mutter as I walk away from her as I know she will begin to gloat over it and I did not want to be anywhere near her when that happens, no way!

“Oh Thomas my little dark prince in training come here would you?” I watch with a light eye roll as Thomas almost runs over to his mother before he takes a seat across the table from her.

“Yes mother?” He asks her with a very light and barely there confused tone in his voice but I heard it… and I think Logan and Patton had also heard it from the looks on their faces right now.

“You just find yourself a prince or princess with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.” The evil Queen says as she sorts out all of her makeup products that is around her on the table.

“And lots and lots of mirrors!” They both say together making Thomas give a small laugh at the thought of being in a large castle of his very own with a prince and of course all those mirrors.

“What have I told you about no laughing? It will brings you wrinkles!” I watch my best friend lose all emotion and it doesn’t look right on a guy like him… maybe Topa will do him some good.

“Well my dear Patton is staying right here with me.” Cruella De Vil says to my mother and I see that Patton looks over at her as he makes his way over slowly with a curious light in his eyes.

“So you’re saying that you would miss me if I went?” He asks with hope in his eyes and that she would finally be a somewhat good mother to him now but I have a bad feeling about that.

“Oh Patton of course I would miss you! I mean who else in this place is going to touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?” Cruella says with a laugh as I watch the hope fade from his eyes… despite living here Patton is a really sweet person behind closed doors.

“On second thought maybe a new school will be nice.” He mumbles with defeated light blue eyes as he realise that she doesn’t truly care for him... if I could I would eat that bitch up right now!

“Now, now Patton do you really want to go they have dogs in Topa.” Cruella asks her son with a wicked smile as his eyes widen before he finds a way to get to me and hugs my arm fearfully.

“Anx, I don’t want to go to Topa. They have dogs there and I’ll get eaten!” He says as he up at me with fear in his eyes and I rough up his hair a little with a smile once I see my mother’s back.

“Don’t worry Pat, if there are any dogs then I will make sure that you are safe, ok?” I whisper to him before I glare over at Cruella with a sneer on my lips. I turn my cold gaze over to Jafar and Logan, I silently dare Jafar to do or say anything to Logan that would piss me off right now.

“What did you get today?” Jafar asks his only son with a light nervous tone in his voice that reaches his eyes, I smirk at him with a dark way pleased with how his behaving to his son right now.

“That’s better.” I mutter as Logan shows him what he was able to steal for his father when we were out with the other Villain kids earlier today before he reveals an old rusty looking lamp.

“A lamp! Good work my boy.” He says to Logan as his eyes light up before he grabs a cloth and he begins to rub it, Logan gains his father attention and he shakes his head at him negatively.

“What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mere mention of our names! For 20 long years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge...” My mother calls out at the other villains as she leaves her throne allowing for both Logan and Thomas to slip over to me and Patton and move to stand behind me rather easily.

“Here we go again.” I mutter with an annoyed sigh, it wasn’t hard for them to head over without being notice as all eyes are on my mother right now with the fact that they just don’t care.

“Anxiety...” Thomas mutters with a light snicker in his voice as the four of us all watch my mother make her way down the steps from her throne over to the Evil queen with a dark sneer.

“They robbed you of your revenge on Snow White and her seven horrible little men, did they not Queenie?” My mother says gaining a hurt reaction from the Queen sitting at the table but she had already turned to face the sorcerer Jafar so she didn’t see the expression while we did.

“Ouch.” Thomas mutters to us with an ever so slight winch at my mother’s cruel words at the same time as his own mutters the same sound out loud to my mum with a hand on her chest.

“Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!” Before Jafar could do or say anything about what he would to both Aladdin and the so called idiot of a genie that ruined him from having the life that he wanted and deserved my mother turns away from him so that she is now facing Cruella.

“That’s cold.” Logan mutters to me, I give him an half asked shrug of the shoulders that has him rolling his eyes at my normal uncaring attitude about what my mother does to other people.

“Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches.” I roll my eyes at my friends at this as we have heard all of this before gaining snickers that are stifled so they aren’t heard.

“Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!” Cruella says as she strokes the stuffed animal that is limp around her neck before she laughs with a crazed smile.

“And lastly I, Maleficent... The evilest of them all.” My mother is finally taking about herself like normal, I was beginning to wonder when that was gonna start but it turns out that it is now.

“As if you’re the evilest one of them all. Jafar is more scared of Anx then you.” Patton mutters so low that only the four of us can hear him and we find it hard to hide our laughter but we do.

“And I will finally have my long awaited revenge on sweet sleeping beauty and her perfect prince charming.” My mother says with a cruel and cold sigh leaving her lips just as she steals the hand mirror out of the Evil Queen’s hand so that she can look at herself with it instead of E.Q.

“Alright, alright we get it can I please have my mirror back?” Thomas’s mother says to my own as she holds out her hand with a sigh, waiting for the mirror to be returned to its rightful owner.

“Villains the day has finally come for our revenge!” My Mother says as she gives the mirror back before us four kids decide that it’s save enough to make our way over to all of our parents.

“So what is in all of this for us again?” Logan speaks up, my mother gives a pointed look to the Evil Queen before Thomas is waved over and he is handed her personal magic mirror to use.

“Your personal magic mirror… so this will help us to find the magic wand?” Thomas asks with a sigh gaining a nod from his mother before my own seems to have remembered something.

“Anxiety come over here.” My mother says to me as she opens the safe to get out her spell book… I make my way over to her slowly with the last two of my closest friend’s right behind me.

“I will make you proud… I won’t fail.” I tell her as she gives me the book before we suddenly hear a loud car honk from the road below meaning that we will be leaving soon the Isle… meaning we now have a lot of new people to have ‘fun’ with so maybe this won’t be so bad.


	3. First Few Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait but chapter three is here! Hope you enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner then i did with this one.

 

(Virgil's P.O.V)

As the limo pulled up towards the school I turned to my three friends to see that Logan and Patton are fighting over a stupid scarf of all things… I let out an annoyed huff gaining their attention.

“What?” Logan asks me with an annoyed tone and I give him a blank look with my arms crossed over my chest, Patton watches us with a curious look in his eyes from behind his red glasses.

“We are pulling up to the school so you two better stop, hide what you can and get ready to face the ones that locked us away on that stupid Isle.” I tell them earing acceptance on why I stopped them and we all do just that before the car comes to a stop in front of everyone... great.

“Why so many for just four of us?” Patton asks us with a confused look but I can hear the scared and anxious under tone that he is trying to hide from us as he looks out of the car windows.

“Behave so that they underestimate us.” I order as I give the others on last warning look before the door opens I get out first followed closely by Thomas, Logan and Patton is the last one.

“Welcome to Topa prep I am the head mistress Fairy Godmother.” A short rather plump woman says as she makes her way over to us and I mentally look her over she doesn’t look like much.

“So wait as in the Fairy Godmother? As in, ‘Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo’?” I ask her with a light curious tone and my head tilted slightly as I let my arms hang by my side making me look innocent.

“Innocent my ass.” Logan mutters behind a cough I hear Patton let out a soft giggle but I keep the innocent look on my face as I see the Fairy Godmother’s eyes soften slightly at my question.

“Yes but I have not uttered those words with the use of my wand in years.” She says with a sigh and I share a look with the other VK’s before I turn to face her again still looking innocent.

“You must miss making peoples dreams come true like you did for Cinderella.” I say in a sad but light tone before I notice who must be the prince step forward… I have to say he is a cutie.

“I am so glade to finally meet you all, I am Roman.” He says to us with a warm smile in place and his hands are clasped together before him… I can almost taste the goodness coming from him.

“Like wise.” I mutter with a sarcastic tone in my voice that he seems to ignore or he just didn’t hear it… the girl that is standing next to him is giving off the aura that she is a mega bitch.

“Prince, Roman soon to be king.” She says with a soft squeal leaving her pale lips, I notice out the corner of my eyes the look on Thomas’s face so I place a hand on his arm to hold him in place.

“Don’t.” I lowly warn him with a flat tone that the other two hear and recognise while the prince and the mega bitch seem to either haven’t heard me or ignore what I said to my best friend.

“Anx?” He mutters as he looks over at me a little confused on why I stopped him when everything that he’s looking for to make his mother proud is right here standing before the four of us.

“I know what you’re thinking Thomas and this place is different from home so I have a guess that we don’t have any of our tiles. To them you’re not a prince just a villain.” I explain and he seems to understand as he gives me a small nod before I let go of him before I turn to face Roman.

“Aren’t you going to tell them who I am?” The female of the duo before us asks him and he smiles at her but I can see that it doesn’t truly reach his eyes for some reason... this is interesting.

“As if we care who you are.” I mutter with a sassy tone that has my friends trying to hide their snickers while little Miss Barbie glares at me before she turns a smile back to Prince Roman.

“This is Jade my girlfriend.” He says still smiling that bright and blinding smile he has on while Jade looks over at us… or more to the point at me again with an ice cold glint in her dark blue eyes.

“Roman and Jade are going to show you four all around, and I will see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.” Fairy Godmother says before she leads most of who is here way leaving just us VK’s with Roman who is in a light suit and Jade is in a green dress.

“It is so, so, so good to finally me...” Roman starts to say as he makes his way over to us from one end to the other starting with Patton who seems to be a little wary of the prince before us.

“No…” Logan says with a dead tone as he pushes him away from getting to close to him or possibly Patton as he can be a rather territorial guy when it comes to him not that Patton minds.

“…Meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history. As the day our two peoples began to heal and the past can be left in the past.” He finishes saying as he shakes all of our hands with a bright smile still in place on his face as I gain a rather wicked idea, I share a quick knowing look with my friends and they all send back a small nod of the eyes.

“Or the day that you showed four people where the art room is along with where the bathroom can be found.” I speak up with a light but teasing tone in my voice that gains Roman’s attention before he makes his way back over to me with a soft but highly embarrassed smile in place.

“A little bit over the top?” He asks me with a lightly embarrassed tone as he rubs the back of his neck and I give him the idea that I am thinking it over in my head as my hand is on my chin.

“A little more than a little bit.” I tell him as I look around the main garden of Topa prep... it’s too lively for my taste as well as way too colourful that it might blind me if I look for too long.

“Well, so much for my first impression.” He says as we share a soft laugh, I see that Jade is making her way over to me and I raise an eyebrow unsure of what she could have to say to me now.

“Hey! You're Maleficent's son, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping...” She says so that’s the reason for her icy cold look at me… this might be fun not as fun as Oliver, but still.

“…Beauty! Yeah, I've heard of the name before maybe once or twice. I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mum to their stupid christening.” I say to her with a light tone and smile but my eyes start to gain a light hazy glow to them.

“Anx…” Thomas says to me as he places a hand on my shoulder I close my eyes and the glow is gone, I give the royal couple before us a pleasant smile that shows my fang like teeth at them.

“Anyway… How about we give you a tour of the school?” Roman asks the four of us with a kind smile on his face but his gaze seems to come back to me… I see that Jade is not happy, good!

“Lead the way, Princey.” I say to him, he leads us towards the entrance of the large castle I notice that the statue in the centre of the garden just change from a human form to a beast one.

“It’s to remind us that anything is possible.” Roman says as if he had read my mind, I tilt my head back slightly before I turn to face me with my friends standing either behind me or by my side.

“So does he shed that much around the house in the summer?” I ask him with my arms crossed over my chest as I see out the corner of my eye that Logan is teasing Patton over something.

“Yeah, mum won't let him sit on the couch.” He jokes back with me as a slight smile makes its way onto his face, I give a light scoff in return to the joke… not the best nor the worst I’ve heard.

“Patton tells better jokes and that’s with Cruella as a mum.” Thomas mutters and I roll my eyes with a slight nod before we are led inside the large and very old looking castle standing tall.

"You guys have a lot of magic here in Topa?" I ask with a curious tone as we make a brief stop in the main part of the castle to find that it is decorated very much like it was on the outside.

“Yeah we do it’s in an exhibit, actually, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us are just normal mortals now." Roman explains to us with a slightly confused look in his light red coloured eyes at my question and i mentally curse as it couldn’t be that easy for us to get the wand could it?

“Who just happen to be Kings and Queens, right?" I say with a sassy tone and arms crossed over my chest as I let my eyes do a quick scan around the large room we are standing in right now.

"That is so true, our Royal blood happens to go back for hundreds of years." Jade makes Roman’s arm that she is clinging on to go around her shoulders, she laughs a bit and Roman does too.

“Joan! Joan. Come down." Roman calls out at a boy who is coming down the stairs with a clipboard in his hands, he looks up at the prince before making his way over to the six of us smiling.

“What’s the plan now?” Logan whispers in my ear with a slightly worried hiss in his voice before Roman comes back over to us with Joan in tow … I watch them both with a thoughtful look.

“This is my best friend Joan and they will help you out with your classes and show you to your dorms.” Roman says to us four, I notice that Joan is slightly shorter than all of us, they have pale skin, short black hair, light brown eyes and they are still wearing their knight’s band outfit.

“So they’re like little Talyn then?” Thomas whispers to me and I give him a slight nod in return.

“I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to...” Roman starts to say to us before Jade takes a step forward so that she is now between us and the next King of Topa.

“Ask Joan, ask them at any time of the day… or night.” Jade cuts him off with a fake smile and I give her a bored look before she practically drags him away from us… little miss jealous much?

“Hi, guys. As Roman said I am Joan, I am Dopey's child. As in dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and...” Joan says and that proves that they are also a non-binary like Talyn on the Isle.

“Thomas has gained a new follower.” Patton giggles from behind his hand after Joan trailed off with their words as Thomas turned to look at them... this will be fun to watch play out.

“Thomas the son of the Evil Queen.” Thomas says with a small smile on his lips and a slight bow of the head at the teen before us in his version of a courtesy that has Joan drawing a breath.

“Anyway about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101.” They say reading off the list, I make my way over to read over their shoulder and smirked at the last one they have.

“Let me have a guess here and say that it’s a new class? Come on guys, let's go and find our new dorms.” I ask Joan before I turn to the other VK’s and we begin to head up the large stairs.

“Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys.” Joan says to us before we get to the top so we all turn around and make our way back down before we head the opposite way to our rooms.

“Thanks.” Thomas calls back with a wink to Joan and after a little looking we manage to find our dorms, it looks like Thomas and I are together while next to us is Logan and Patton.

“It seems that we don’t need to go far to find you.” Thomas says to them with a smirk on his face before I decide to open the door to mine and Thomas shared dorm room and have a look.

“Well this isn’t like our rooms back on the Isle… I will need some serious sunscreen while we are here.” I mutter as I take in the plain looking room before us with two plain looking beds also.

“Yeah…” Thomas says as he has a look around, the whole room comes off as goody-goody and I can already feel as if I am going to be sick if I have to stare at this bright room for any longer.

“Thomas.” I say as I point towards the window closest to him while I head to the one before me, he heads over to the window and closes the plain looking curtains darking the room a bit.

“Better?” Thomas asks me with a laugh and I roll my eyes back at him as I make my way back towards the centre of the room where there is the least amount of light coming through.

“Much.” I say to him just as our belonging turn up at the foot of the door to our room, I take what is mine and I start to put it away with Thomas doing the same thing with his own belongings.

“You two ready to cause some trouble as we will need to get the wand once everyone is asleep tonight.” Thomas asks the secret couple as he leans up against the door frame with arms crossed gaining the attention of both Patton and Logan along with a raised eyebrow at them both.

“That is our best plan to wait for nightfall.” I say as I pick up a shoulder bag filled with different spray cans and place it over my shoulder with a wicked grin at the thought of what we will do.

“Alright then, let’s do some damage.” Patton says as they make their way over to us with matching grins on their faces before we go and cause some much needed trouble and have some fun.

“Pass me a can or two will you?” Thomas says as he holds out a hand towards me so I hand him a dark blue and a red, he shakes them up before he almost skips over to the student’s lockers.

“Let’s see what I can steal…” Logan mutters as I take out a black and an orange, I shake them up before I start to paint over the glass case for the student rewards… this looks so much better.

“Patton, go and see if you can’t cause some poor unfortunate souls a little bit of a moral dilemma will you Morality?” I say and he give me a grin in return before he goes off to do that, I shake my head with a small smirk on my lips as I get back to defacing the piece of furniture before me.

“You know that he is the worst one of us to mess with people emotionally besides you.” Logan says to me with a laugh as he steals a few small things that we don’t have back on the Isle.

“And your point is Logan? Last time I had heard you didn’t mind that he used that mouth of his for some wicked fun.” I ask him with a knowing look on my face at him that gains me a light almost not there blush from the usually very stoic son of Jafar as he makes his way over to me.

“Yes… well… Um…” He trails off making me chuckle at his behaviour and he shakes his head at me before he hit me in the shoulder in a joking way that I return with a smirk still on my lips.

“You better go after him to make sure no one comes onto your turf, Lo.” I tease him a bit more with a shake of the head as he leaves after his boyfriend… Patton isn’t as bad as Dilan though.

“You can be such a bad influence to them both you know that?” Thomas says to me with a shake of the head once Logan is gone from our sight that has me letting out a dark and cruel laugh.

“Why thank you, I do try.” I say to my best friend with a smirk on my lips as I continue on with my newest piece of art that has found a home here. We are now done with this room as it’s covered with different pieces of art work that happen to be both cruel and offensive to the good guys.

“Come on let’s go and cause some more damage to school property as all of this seems to be too perfect and even I can see that it’s beginning to be a little bit vile.” Thomas says to me as we both make our way to room after room causing damage to property and defacing all the rooms.

“So did Logic have to fight anyone off of you, while you caused mental manipulation on them?” I ask as the secret couple as they come over to have a look at our work and to brag about their own… from the way that Patton’s eyes are slightly brighter than before I have a good idea.

“You could say that.” Patton says with a dark giggle before he leans up and kisses Logan on the cheek making me fake a puking face to Thomas who doesn’t bother to hide his own laughter.

“Oh laugh it up Virgil, I am pretty sure that the crowned prince is interested in you from the looks he gives you.” Patton says to me with his own smirk as my eyes widen at what he is implying and I give him an unimpressed look before I look through my spray paint bag for a new colour.

“That ain’t funny Patton! Nothing will ever happen between me and that perfect little prince! I am the son of the evilest villain in the world.” I hiss at him with my eyes arrowing slightly before I turn away and continue to add some finishing touches to my newest art piece before me.

“You never know he might be more fun to play around with then you might think, Anx.” Patton says with a shrug of the shoulders and I think it over and Patton might be true.

“Come on let’s go as classes are bound to be finishing soon and we don’t want to be here when they do.” Logan says as we all make our way to hide to see the reactions to our fun, the moment we are able to hide without the chance of anyone seeing us classes are let out for Topa.

“AAHH! Where are those horrible little freaks?!” Jade screams out in pure horror and we have to stifle our laughter so that we aren’t found out though it is rather hard but we seem to do it.

“Jade… what is wrong?” Roman asks his girlfriend as he makes his way down the hall before he stops and have a look around the room taking in what we have done to the boring old room.

“It was a mistake for you to let them here… can’t you see with what they have done!” Jade says to the crowned prince of Topa with a pissed look on her way too much make-up caked face.

“This is their first day here Jade, you can’t really expect them to change their behaviour within a few hours of being here can you?” Roman asks his girlfriend with a soft tone of voice as if he want to try and get to know us and get us to change who we are… yeah that ain’t gonna happen.

“Come on let’s get going.” I sign to the others and as quiet as if we were never here we leave the room without being notice by any of the students… now that was some real fucking chaos.

“Well that was certainly interesting.” Logan says to us all once we outside our dorms and away from being heard as most of the students and teachers are at the other end of the school.

“You can say that again it’s only the first day and this has already proven to be quite fun.” I say to the others with a cruel laugh leaving me as I make my way in to my dorm to take off my bag.

“So we will be meeting up later tonight right Vi?” Patton asks the group from under Logan’s arm in the door way with his head tilted like a puppy funny enough… I better not tell him that.

“Yeah that is the idea Mo, we meet up later on about an hour after the rest of the school are in bed.” I tell him and he seems to be happy with this info as he whispers something in Logan’s ear with a grin and I mentally roll my eyes as I have a good idea on what he said to his boyfriend.

“Alright then… we will see you both later on.” Logan manages to tell us both before he is all but dragged out of mine and Thomas’s room and into their own dorm room that is next to ours.

“Ten bucks say that they do it.” I say to Thomas with a smirk on my lips and he scrunches up his nose at the mere thought of the idea of those two doing something like that here in Topa.

“Do you really think they are really going to go at it here? That they’re that bad that they will be willing to? Although I will take that stupid little bet of yours, Vi.” Thomas says to me and with a smirk we shake hands on it to see who is going to win this little bet of ours… me, of course.

“Be prepared to lose, T.” I say to him with a smug look and tone as I take a seat on top of my bed and take out one of my newest sketch books that I stole when we first arrived. I start to draw some new ideas for my spray painting based style art along with other little random things.

“That’s doubtful… I will win this one.” Thomas says to me with his arms crossed over his chest at me, not long afterwards we start to hear a few lewd moans coming from the couple’s room.

“Lo!” We hear Patton moan as I look over at Thomas with a dark smirk on my lips as he lets out a defeated sigh before he gets up hands over the money that he had managed to acquire.

“I told you so, Thomas.” I say to him in a sing song tone of voice as I pocket the money that I had won from our little bet before I decide to continue on with drawing in my new sketch book.

“Why… why would those two do it now? Also how is it that you win all bets?” Thomas asks me from his bed now with another defeated groan leaving him at losing in a bet against me, again.

“You ask that of me as if I am going to tell you all of my secrets like some stupid and trusting Topa kid, Thomas.” I say to him without looking up from my art work with a one shoulder shrug, I can almost see him rolling his eyes over at me along with a pissed off groan escaping a third time.

“Right.” Thomas mutters before he starts to most likely to design some new outfits for both of us and maybe some for the other two as well if they let him. After some time I check the cloak in our room to see that the rest of the students should have gone to bed just over an hour ago.

“Come on we have a wand to steal.” I say as I get up with a stretch before picking up my spell book and make my way to the door, I look over my shoulder to see him grabbing his mirror.

“Let’s go.” He says with a determinate look before we leave our room and enter into Logan’s and Patton’s only to find that Patton is playing some type of violent video game. I look over at Logan and I see that he is going over his little stash of stolen goods from the other Topa students.

“Logan, what are you doing over here?” I ask the son of Jafar with a slightly raised eyebrow as I make my way over to him by his bed with a hand on my hip and the other down by my side.

“You see Anx, it’s a little thing called stealing.” Logan says to me with an evil grin on his face and a slightly cheeky tone is heard in his voice that has me raising an eyebrow at him in response.

“Okay then… what’s the point?” I ask him with a sarcastic tone of voice as I make sure that he knows that I am being completely sarcastic, I notice the barely visible eye roll he makes.

“Well Anxiety you see it is just like shopping but it’s all totally free.” He says with a teasing smirk and tone of voice as he takes out from under his shirt a laptop that he had managed to nick.

“Aright… you can do that Logan or a better idea you leave it and come back to get it once we are ruling over the world.” I say with a dark gleam in my eyes and a smirk to match it as I pick up one of the phones he had swiped, look it over to see that it’s not that fancy before dropping it.

“You sound like your mother right now, Vi.” Thomas says from what I can only assume as Patton’s bed, I look over my shoulder at him to find that he is indeed on Patton’s bed crossed legged.

“Why thank you.” I say with a flattered smile as I place a hand on my chest to make it look like I am being humble about what he had said to me but of cause my three friends know better.

“Anyway, you can do you and I’ll do me alright Anxiety?” Logan says to me as he makes his way over to his boyfriend who is still playing the same game before he pauses it, grinning widely.

“You want to have a go Logan? I reckon that you will do really in this.” Patton says as he passes over what I can only assume are the controllers of the game to Logan so that he can play it.

“Guys… must I remind you all why we are all here in the first place?” I say to my three best friends as Logan play the game with Thomas and Patton watching him play the same level as Mo did.

“Fairy godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah. We know Anx you need to relax alright.” Logan says over his shoulder at me as he continues to play the game while making the other two smile a little at his uncaring reply but I don’t find it funny, not one tiny bit at all.

“This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To get out from their shadows and make a name for ourselves by showing them that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?” I remind them as they all stop what they are doing and realise what I mean and they all turn to face me with a new look of determination in all of their eyes… sorry guys but I had to.

“He’s right… we need to get our heads on right and do what we came here to do.” Thomas says as they all make their way over to me as I take a seat at the only round table in the room.

“That way we can finally be free to do things our way on the Isle.” Patton says in a soft tone with a far off look in his light blue eyes that has the rest of us share a knowing look between us.

“Thomas use the mirror.” I say with a mental shake of the head and a hard tone that reminds the others of the present moment. Thomas nods his head in reply before he gets his mother’s mirror out in the hopes that it will help up to find the mirror so that we can get and leave this place.

“Wait… why use the mirror if Roman said it was in a museum when we got here?” Logan asks with a raised eyebrow at the both of us and Patton nods his head as he agrees with his boyfriend.

“We still need to know what the place is called so that we can actually get the wand, Logan.” I tell the pair with a ‘duh’ tone in my voice with as I give Thomas the go ahead to use his mirror.

“Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?” He says to the mirror with a little thought as he couldn’t use the traditional line that his mother had with it.

“So we now know the name of the stupid museum where it is being hold but we don’t know where it is or how far.” I say with a small sigh as the name of the building shows up in the small mirror before Logan turns the laptop on the table around to show us that he has bought up maps.

“The wand is 2.3 Miles from us in this room.” He says to us as we all share a quick look as we make our way out of the room to get that wand and to make our parents proud of us for once.

“We are so close.” I mutter as the four of us are so close to finally proving that we are just as or maybe slightly worse than our parents. I just might ‘officially’ earn my real name from my mother as she doesn’t know that I had stolen it from her one day while she was scaring others.

“There it is! The museum!” Patton smiles as we get closer to the museum, I can almost taste the freedom that we will soon have once we get that magic wand and hand it over to our parents.

“Thomas use the Mirror, your mother gave you.” I tell him in a whisper as we pause for a second to have a look around, we seem to be a little bit lost and I don’t know where to go next.

“Is there a bruise starting to form on my face?” He asks me with a slight worried tone in his voice as he takes out the small mirror to check that his face is till flawless. I let out a really irritated sigh at how he is acting as we need to find the wand and quick before a guard comes on by.

“Yeah there is and here is a crazy thought why don’t you check up on where the wand is?” I say to him in a sarcastic tone as we stop in the middle of what I can only guess as the court yard.

“Sure… This way.” Thomas says before we follow him out of the court yard and towards a large pair of double doors that seems to have a guard watching a load of different screens.

“Wow…” One of the others mutter as we see that each screen has a different magical object on it and it ranges from Belle’s enchanted rose all the way to the mad hatter’s hat.

“Hide.” I lowly hiss at them as we all move to the sides and out of sight just as it seem as the night guard turns towards the large doors.

“That’s your mother’s Spinning wheel?” Logan asks me once we are all looking through the door again as the guard continues to do his job, just as him and Patton share a few low snickers.

“Yeah… it looks kind of dorky. I thought it would have looked a little cooler.” Patton says and I give the couple a rather unimpressed look before I turn to look back at the spinning wheel.

“It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary… Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger." I say to them before I take out my spell book and try a spell on the guard but he just sits back in his chair and watches the spinning wheel as if he just needs a little push over the edge.

“Impressive... I am truly in wonder.” Logan says with a laugh as Patton silently nods his head also laughing along with his boyfriend… ok so maybe that wasn’t quiet the right spell for the job.

"You want to see magic? I’ll give you fucking magic. Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep." I say to my snickering friends before I have another look through the spell book finding a better spell to use on the old fool in the room. We see the guard slowly get up and almost as if he was heavily drunk walk to the spindle and pricks his finger on the small sharp point.

“Ooh... so tired…” He mutters more to himself in slight surprise before he slowly makes his way around the display so that he can lie down for a nap right in front of the spinning wheel.

“Not so dorky now is it Logan?” I say to him with a sharp smirk on my lips before I go to open the door only to find it locked… they have a guard in there so it should be unlocked but it’s not.

“What now?” Thomas asks with a slightly worried tone in his voice as he looks over at me, I take a few steps back to see if I can find another way to enter the large building before all of us.

“Stand back.” Logan says to us all as he makes his way down the stairs and to the lights with the intention of kicking the doors in but I have a better idea and it’s a chance to get back at him.

"Make it easy, make it quick. Open up without a kick." I read from the spell book, just as Logan runs past me to kick the door they open up and he lands on his ass… rather hard as well.

“You had a nice fall there Lo?” Thomas asks from behind his hand while the two of us laugh in amusement at him as we enter in after him, I love being about to use magic it’s so fun!

“You coming or are you staying here?” I ask him with a grin just as I give him a light kick in the side as Thomas laughs a little longer behind me, I have a feeling that Patton is helping Logan up.

“Come on let’s go get the wand so that we don’t have to deal with all this goodness.” Logan says as we walk around the main area, taking in our surroundings of what was seen as good and evil.

“You just want to get back to fucking each other… this way." Thomas says as we run through the dimly lit halls, we turn a corner and go up the stairs as on a pillar a sign says ‘Villain gallery’.

“Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up.” I say as I stay behind them to make sure that no one is coming after us, we continue our way up the stairs following after Thomas as he has the mirror.

“Come on the wand is super close now.” Thomas says over his shoulder before we all come to a stop on what we are doing as we enter a room with people that were very familiar to us.

“Is that…” I mutter as we face four statues of our parents in their favourite stance of evil when they were back in their prime. I can’t believe that our parents are right before our eyes and they look so realistic that it’s almost scary… I am pretty sure that we all have a few different thoughts.

“Mummy.” Thomas mutters from his spot next to me as he looks up at the life size statue of his mother as if he was a five year old boy all over again and at her mercy if he misbehaved.

“Killer.” Logan says in a soft breath that sounds almost in awe at how his father used to look with his staff in hand and the power that it ought at his fingertips before it was all taken from him.

“I’ll never forget mother’s day again.” I hear Patton mutter with a hit of fear in his voice at the sight of his mother stuck in a pose that makes it looks like she will attack you at any second.

“From the looks of it the wand isn’t here so let’s keep looking… Come on.” Logan says before the other three continue looking for the wand… I stay and walk closer to the statue of my mother.

‘The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it.’ I can hear my mother’s words repeat themselves in my head once again as I look up at her frozen form standing before me.

-Look at you, look at me. I don't know who to be, mother. Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night. Mother. Tell me what to do...- I start to softly sing to myself as I get just that a little bit closer, not really expecting an answer of any kind from the still life like wax statue at all.

“Anx, Come on. We are here for the wand remember.” I can hear Thomas say to me in a slightly annoyed tone from the large archway as he makes his way back to the room looking for me.

“Com…” I start to say as I turn around to look at him but he is already gone again back to the other two… suddenly I start to hear evil laughter coming from behind me… my mother’s evil laugh.

“Don't be so serious, Kitten.” My eyes widen ever so slightly at the sight of the statue now moving although I am pretty sure that this is all in my head. Although maybe just maybe it’s not my own mind playing cruel tricks on me since magic does work here in Topa.

_-I was once like you my child. Slightly insecure. Argued with my mother too. Thought I was mature_

_But I put my heart aside. And I used my head. Now I think it's time you learned. What dear old mamma said-_ I am now sitting on the steps as I watch mother with a slight curious look in my eyes before I am startled a little as she taps my forehead just as she stands up looking powerful.

 _-Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine-_ She sings as she makes her way down the few stairs so that she has space to dance around... ok maybe this really is in my head as I doubt she would really move like this?

 _-Well you can spend your life attending to the poor. But when you're evil doing less is doing more-_ She continues to dance with her staff, I stay here for the moment so that I am out of the way.

 _-Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad-_ She twirls her staff around and I am now really glade that I had decided to say on the stairs before she turns around so that she is now facing me with her staff pointing at my face.

 _-I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can. Clawed my way to victory. Built my master plan. Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place. Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace-_ I stand up slowly as my mother continues the song as she makes her way next to me with her arm on my shoulder be she pushes me off to the side to make room for her.

 _-Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be cruel? Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool-_ I watch in silence as she dances around the room as if she had a right to do what she wanted, how she wanted and when she wanted… being the most feared villain it kinda does.

 _-And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins. Who wants an evil king without a sack of sins-_ She throws her staff at me, I catch it in wonder and as I hold it in my own hands it’s as if my magic recognise what it now means as I am sure that my eyes glowed a dull purple.

 _-Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone? Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone-_ I throw the staff back at her as she makes a motion of wanting it back from me, all around us blue fire ignites as she starts to float up and into the center of the large room.

 _-This is not for us to ponder. This was preordained. You and I shall rule together. Freedom soon regain. Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong-_ She lands next to me and the fire goes out, she holds her hand towards me and I look at her in hope of us being partners together now.

 _-Son_ _, hear me. Help me, join me. Won't you sing along-_ We both move to the center so that we are now in front the stairs, where she flips the staff for the pair of us to hold onto together.

 _-Now we're gonna be evil! It's true! Never gonna think twice-_ We sing, I have a feeling that this is the most I’m gonna get from her with us being equals in this plan of hers… it’s all in my head.

-And we're gonna be spiteful- I sing with a dark grin as I pull the staff towards me with the smug grin on my face still in place as if I could beat her and I will one day I swear that it will happen.

 _-Yes, spiteful! That's nice. In just an hour or two. Our future's safe and sure-_ She pulls the staff towards her, jolting me at the same time before she circles around me so she is facing me.

 _-This mother-son act is going out on tour-_ We make our way up the stairs once at the top she lets go of the staff and lets me be in the middle with it and I feel as if I can rule this whole place!

 _-If you wanna be evil and awful and free. Then you should thank your lucky star. That you were born the boy you are. The son of an evilicious queen… Like me-_ I watch as she laughs with green lightening crackling around her, I hear a pair of footsteps make their way to the room I’m in.

“Hey, I found the wand. Let's go.” Thomas says as I turn to face him, he has a smile on his face as he doesn’t wait for me. I look at the now still statue of my mother one last time before I follow Thomas out of the room and towards the reason why we are here at Topa to begin with.

“There is it, the wand!” I say as we all stare at the one thing that will set us free, a smile makes its way onto my lips that the others all share on their own at the thought of being free so close.

“Whoo!” Patton says as we go through the gate that leads down so that we are level with the wand instead of looking down at it… it all seems maybe a little too easy for us to find it.

“Patton, don’t!” I call over to him as he is on the opposite side of the wand then the rest of us, I can see the gears turning in his head and I have a feeling that I know what he is planning.

“Wait, no! No! Don't!” Thomas calls out as Patton ducks under the rail and makes his way over to grab the wand but he is pushed back over the rail that’s to a force field and a siren goes off.

“AH!” We all say as we cover our ears to try to block out the load noise… I’m pretty sure this has also awoken the security guard at the entrance as the spell I put on him wasn’t that deep.

“A force field and a siren? That's just a little excessive.” Patton says or more to the point he yells a little bit so that he can be heard over the load siren as Logan tries to get up off the floor.

“Come on, let’s go.” I yell as I turn to lead us out so that we don’t get caught near the want, as we make our way through the entrance the phone starts to ring but we just ignore it… but Patton.

“Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second… One second… Uh, yeah, yeah… No, false alarm.” We hear Patton and Logan goes back to see what he is doing as there is no more sirens going.

“It was a malfunction in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit.” Logan hisses out at Patton as he seems to have caught on to what he is doing and Patton repeats it into the phone receiver.

“Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the misses.” Patton says into the phone before he puts it down and makes his way over at a walk as Logan ran back over to us in case the guard is closer than we know.

“Patton come on we need to go!” I call at him as he looks back at us with an unimpressed look on his face and I am pretty sure that I can hear the guard coming closer from around the corner.

“Your welcome.” Patton says before he runs out towards us and we make our way back the dorms so that if any back up comes here, then we are not connected to why the siren when off.

“Thanks Patton now we have to go to school tomorrow!” I tell him as we continue to run away from the building back to our rooms and no one seems to have caught us… trusting idiots.

We are in a classroom that has just the four of us and the fairy godmother is teaching us how to be good at the front of the room. On one side of the walkway in the middle of the classroom Thomas and I sit along with Logan and Patton on the other side... kill me now, this sucks.

“If someone hands you a crying baby, do you; A) Curse it? B) Lock it in a tower? C) Give it a bottle? Or D) carve out its heart?” The fairy godmother say, I see out the corner of my eye that Thomas puts his hand up with a charming smile on his lips as the fairy godmother points to him.

“What was the second one?” He asks her and I look up at him from my sketch with an unimpressed look on my face that he either ignores or doesn’t notice. I know this class is boring as all hell and that none of us wanted to be here at all but really Thomas you’re going to be playing dumb?

“Oh, okay. Anyone else? Anxiety?” She says before she says my name, I look up from my drawing of the wand with a bored expression but I have to unfortunately play nice with this place.

“C, give it a bottle.” I say in a tone of voice that makes it obvious that I don’t want to be here, like at all but the woman at the front of the room looks at me with a soft look on her pale face.

“That is correct, once again.” She says with a soft tone in her voice and my friends all look at me with an impressed look and I don’t know why but I go back to my collection of drawings.

“You are on fire today Anx.” Patton says with a grin as he looks over at me and I look up at with a scoff, am I the only one that’s trying to act as if we are trying to fit in so we don’t get caught?

“Just pick the option that doesn’t sound any fun.” I say to them with a bored tone in my voice and they all make similar noises of understanding and I shake my head in amusement at them.

“Eep.” I look up at the sudden sound only to see that a teen dressed in a baby blue dress, pale skin, chocolate brown eyes and a blue droopy bow in her hair walks up to fairy godmother.

“Hello, dear one.” Fairy godmother says to the scared looking teen before us as she crouches down with that sickenly warm smile on her face but that doesn’t seem to calm the teen one little bit.

"Hi." she whispers the girl hands her a clipboard with some papers on it and a pen or pencil. "You need to sign an early dismissal for the coronation." She talks extremely fast as she looks around in fear at the four of us, I elbow Thomas just in case we find anything out that might help us.

“Everyone here remembers my daughter, Valerie?” She says with a smile and the now named Valerie looks horrified at us finding out what her name is… it could be rather useful later on.

“Mum please No!” She tries to stop her mother from saying anything about her to us, I watch her curiously as that fear could be useful in possibly helping us get what we want, much sooner.

“It's okay. Valerie, this is everyone.” Her mother doesn’t seem to listen to her protests against the idea as Valerie is introduced to us, she slowly makes her way down the corridor of the room.

“Hi. That's okay, don't mind me, as you were.” Valerie says to us before she leaves the room with another little squeak leaving her lips… as I watch her leave a new better plan starts to form.

“Ahem… Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you; A) Put it in the king's wine? B) Paint it on an apple? Or C) Turn it over to the proper authorities?” Fairy godmother asks and I don’t bother to try and answer as the other three all seem to finally get it as their hands are all in the air.

“Oh…, Logan!” We hear Patton gasp I look over to find that Logan has a smug look on and Patton seems to have a slight blush on his cheeks… that sneaky little bastard, I think with a smirk.

“Logan.” Fairy godmother says with a smile as she points over to him and looks at her with that smug look still in place as he leans forward with hands on the desk before him... suck up.

“C, you turn it over to the proper authorities.” Patton looks at me a wicked grin and I hold in a snicker as he looks at his boyfriend who hasn’t seem to notice, I almost feel sorry for him.

“I was gonna say that, Lo… is that the only reason you had nibbled on my ear like you did? Or was there another motive for what you did… Hmm?” Patton asks with a low tone as he leans in close to Logan, his arms go around his neck as he gives his boyfriend a few hickeys as payback.

“I had said it first. Come here!” Logan says as he wraps his arms around Patton’s waist and they start making out on top of the desk as they seem to forget that there is other people here.

“Here we go again…” I mutter as I watch the boys for a few seconds before I continue doing what I was doing beforehand, being so use to their sudden make out sessions along with Thomas.

“Oh… Ah… Lo.” Patton moans out as they continue their rather rough looking making out, I roll my eyes before I look over at our teacher with an innocent but smug smile on my lips.

“This is normal and can normally last for a good few hours so…” Thomas says with a light shrug at the Fairy godmother while my innocent smile turns into a wide grin at her shocked look.

“Boys, Boys!” Fairy godmother calls out gaining the attention of the couple on top of the desk, I see that Patton’s facial expression instantly melts to one of an innocent child… yeah right.

“Yes?” He asks with his normal happy tone that makes you think he is in fact a Topa kid instead of the cold reality that he is the son of Cruella De Vil, one of the big four villains out there.

“I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field.” Fairy godmother says to the pair on the desk as they seem to be taking their fucking time to come away from each other.

“That's okay. Whatever that is, we’ll... We'll pass, right Lo?” Patton says to her as he doesn’t bother to move before turning to face his boyfriend at the end of his words. Logan slowly sits up next to him with a curious look in his dark blue eyes before the bell goes off, we’re free!

“Come on guys let’s get go.” I say to my friends as I pack up my things into my bag and we all get ready to leave the class room and onto the next thing that we have today.


	4. Scheming & Chemistry Class

(Virgil’s P.O.V)

“Better them then me down there.” I mutter with a shake of the head as Thomas and I head off to our next class while Patton and Logan are forced to head towards the tourney field. I wonder how that could end as they both are a bit competitive at times… almost all of the time in fact.

“What you thinking about now?” Thomas asks with a raised eyebrow at me as I give him a teasing smirk that has him groaning back at me but the corner of his lips twitch upward in a smile.

“You should know me better than that Sanders.” I say with a dark chuckle hidden within my words, he shakes his head I look off to the side to see that Logan is ploughing through the Topa kids.

“Yeah I guess so Anx… so what are we going to do about you know what?” Thomas says with a sigh before he asks me what our new game plan might be… I look at him rather thoughtful.

“We go ahead with why we are here, understand?” I say and he nods his head before we hear what can only be Patton’s voice yelling out from the tourney field at something or someone.

“Ahh! Logan, it’s me! It's Patton! Wait, stop, Logan. Stop! No, no, no, no. No! Ahh!” We look over to see that Logan doesn’t seem to hear his obliviously scared boyfriend yelling out at him.

“Ouch.” Thomas mutters as he winches at the sight of Patton diving towards the ground in the hopes of getting out of the way, Logan uses his shield as a platform to help him get the goal.

“That is gonna leave a bruise and not the good kind of bruise either.” I say to Thomas and he nods his head before he hears the rest of what I said and he playfully pushes me away from him.

“I did not need to hear that at all, Anxiety!” Thomas says to me with wide eyes and I give him a shrug as we continue our way towards our next class… I am not looking forward to it at all.

“I know you were thinking it as well.” I tell him simply as we walk ignore all the heated and fearful glares being sent our way as it is nothing new to us as we faced it every day back on the Isle.

“Still… that doesn’t mean you can still say things like that out loud.” He says and I roll my eyes at him as no matter how long he’s known me he will still act the same way he did the first time.

“Come on T, let’s ditch class.” I say to him and we make our way towards the tourney field to see how the secret couple is going since they both had been forced to join in on practice today.

“What are we going to do then Anx?” Thomas asks me he has a raised eyebrow with a hand resting on his cocked out hip rather sassy like as I start to look all through my bag for something.

“Here catch.” I say before I take a small pot of paint out of my bag and throw it over my shoulder and towards Thomas, he catches and with a smirk he understands what I have planned.

“Where am I painting this, Anx?” He asks me curiously as he takes a quick look over the small piece of paper that’s attached to the underside of the pot as it has what he is going to paint.

“Under one of the seats at the bleachers so that if anyone walks by at any angle then it’s hidden from sight... also don’t paint it too small that it seems like a blob.” I say as I take out another pot of paint for myself, he nods his head before we go our separate ways to paint the runes.

“What is that freak doing… shouldn’t it be locked away back on the Isle?” I hear some of the Topa kids say with a sneer not bothering to be subtle about it at all, time to have some fun I think.

“And shouldn’t the trash be in the dump where it rightfully belongs?” I say back with a vicious grin showing my fangs as I focus on bring their fears out and I let my magic do the rest for me.

“Let’s get out of here guys this rotten Villain isn’t worth it.” The now scared group of teens leave me alone and run off back towards the main building of Topa. Since no one else around me I get started on painting the runes that will come in hand for the future just in case of trouble.

“Done.” I mutter once I finish with the rune I move on to the next place that I will need to put it until I have done every room and every item that is within the large grounds of the school.

“Anx! You get done with what you needed to do?” Patton asks me as him, Logan and Thomas all make their way over to me… meaning that either practice is now over with or they ditched it.

“Yeah, I want to ditch the next class but we need to act as if we will follow the rules… well some of the rules at least.” I say with a slight shrug of the shoulders that gains me three highly amused smiles from my closest friends… my one true family that has been there for me on the Isle.

“He is right you know as we don’t want any of them to figure out that we have anything planned against them.” Logan says with a nod of the head as Patton and Thomas let out a soft sigh as we make our way off of the field and towards the classroom where we are expected to learn.

“Maybe we can cause some much needed trouble and chaos also?” Patton says and we all share a terrifying grin at the thought of that and when it’s subtle then it’s even more rewarding.

“Please Hades send me to hell.” I mutter as after class Thomas and I are at our lockers that happen to be next to each other while Patton’s and Logan’s aren’t that far from our own lockers.

“You would take it over and put Hades out of the job.” Thomas says as I see the couple a little further down the wall of lockers, I give him an amused laugh that has a dark undertone in it.

“Thank you! I do try.” I say to him in an overly sweet and syrupy tone of voice and a hand resting on top of my chest, he rolls his eyes with arms crossed over his chest at me highly amused. 

“I know, I know.” I hear Jade, Roman and Shane, who I found out are all laughing while I sort out my books for tomorrow since classes are over with for the day… well they are for me anyway.

“Great.” I mutter as my locker has a mini version of what I would paint back on the Isle all of the time so everyone knowns that it’s mine and to stay away but some people were too stupid.

“Those kids are trouble… I don’t like that they act like they can do what they want.” I hear Shane say I roll my eyes as it’s nothing new that I haven’t heard before from the other villain kids.

“Bye Anxiety, I’ll see you later tonight?” Thomas says to me with a curious tone as he closes his locker and gets ready to head off to most likely flirt with some poor, stupid little Topa kid.

“Yeah, see you later Sanders.” I say with a small smile on my lips that’s returned before he goes off to have some fun of his own kind around this laughter and joy filled place… it’s so horrible!

“Come on Shane give them a chance will you? Not everyone is as they seem on the outside, maybe they just need a friend.” I hear Roman say to Shane and I am so glade that my locker door is in the way of them seeing not only the eye roll but also the fake puking face that I am making.

“Oh. No offense, Honey-bear but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mum fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mum, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That boy's mother.” I hear the bitch known simply as Jade tell her boyfriend and I need to control my breathing a bit as there is always more to the story then the whiny hero’s side.

“I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you both later, ok?” I hear the crowned prince say to his girlfriend and fellow prince, I hear a couple of footsteps moving away from me and Roman.

“Thank Hades.” I mutter at least I don’t have to listen to all of their whiny voices as they think that they are all just so perfect while those on the Isle have to fight for our lives every fucking day!

“They’ll come around, I just know it.” I hear Roman mutter to himself but I don’t bother to look around the door of my locker as I don’t care about that perfectly perfect prince of the land.

“Where is it? Where is it?” I mutter under my breath slightly annoyed as I look around my locker for certain things that I will need in the future if what we have planned goes without a kink.

“Hey.” Roman says with a smile as I close my locker, I look at him with a raised eyebrow not really sure in what he could perhaps want from me after everything his friends had said just before.

“Hey.” I say back with my arms crossed over my chest as I hold my spell book close while I lean up against the wall of blue lockers and stare up at his dark red eyes that seem so damn patient.

“How was your first few days of being here? And how was your first real day of classes?” He asks with a curious but rather friendly tone and I can feel my magic hum softly under my skin.

“It was… super.” I tell him in a bored that has a bit of sarcasm mixed in, tone of voice before he looks at the piece of art that I had painted on my locker earlier today what is he thinking?

“You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could, uh, sign you up... What you think?” He says to me with a slightly cute smile on his lips… I look at him with a slight smile of my own at how he thinks that it will be this easy for any of us to trust them.

“Eep.” Valerie makes her way past us with a small squeak leaving her that Roman doesn’t seem to notice the rather scared student. I follow her movements with my head as I think of something truly evil that could work in my favour but I can’t stay here talking with Princey, I need to go.

"Way to take all of the fun out of it." I tell him once I am facing him again with a small warm smile before I walk after Valerie into a silent hall that has no other students, this is just too perfect.

“I have so much to do before the Coronation of Prince Roman.” She mutters and I notice that in her haste that she drops something and if what I have planned is to work I’ll need to be nice.

“Hey… Valerie right? You dropped something.” I call out to her as I pick it up, she turns around to face me with wide brown eyes and she stills in fear of what I will do as I come closer to her.

“Um thanks…” She mutters to me rather scared and I mentally grin as I take in her fear of me and what I can do but on the outside I show her a softer expression as I need her to trust me.

“No problem but I’ve always like the name Valerie as it’s such a beautiful name that just rolls off the tongue.” I say to her and even though she is still scared of me she isn’t as stiff as before and that means that it’s working, I just can’t do anything that will force her to run away from me.

“Um… that’s really sweet of you to say that.” She says to me sounding as though she is just a little uncomfortable about all of this before she tries to make her way to leave the empty hallway.

“Don’t go, please!” I ask her with a slight upset tone in my voice and hand out to stop her that has her looking at me with wide eyes brown again, I drop my hand to my side with a soft sigh.

“Why?” Valerie asks me with a scared note in her voice as if I am going to lash out at her for asking and normally I would but I need her trust and for that I can’t scare her any more than she is.

“I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?” I tell her still using that same soft tone from before with my head handing slightly and I look up as if I was a kicked kitten that needs to find a home out of the pouring rain.

“Valerie!” I hear someone call fuck but I notice that her fear is almost gone now and that she didn’t hear her name being called so I need to play my cards right if I am to get what I want.

“Hardly.” She tells me with a soft tone while she looks down at her shoes for a few seconds and I gain a look of shock as if that has to be a lie before it softens slightly into an empathetic one.

“Really? I mean, with your mum being both fairy godmother and headmistress? Not to mention with your great and bubbly personality from what I hear.” I tell her with a sad smile as I make my way towards her rather slowly and she doesn’t seem to shrink away from me this time.

“I'd rather be pretty, you've got really great hair.” She says as she motions towards her straight light brown hair, it give me an idea on how I can win her full trust, I give her a warm smile.

"You know what? I have just the thing for that little problem of yours." I say to her still smiling as I grab out my spell book and open it up to find the right spell that I will need for what I plan.

“Really, you do?” She asks me with a bright tone in her voice and I mentally laugh at how easy it was to win her trust, I look around and find an empty bathroom… that will be utterly perfect.

“Why don’t we do this in the bathroom with a large mirror for you to see?” I say to her and he enter just as someone comes down the hallway looking for Valerie that was a close call.

“I’m ready!” She says with a smile and bright trustful look in her eyes, I mentally smirk before I continue to look through the book until I find the perfect spell hat will trap her in my web.

"Beware, forswear replace the old with brand new hair." I read out the spell before looking up at Valerie and make her head turn left and then right and go down. She shrieks a little bit, once it’s over, her hair is now much longer as it ends at her waist it was curled and weaved together and lastly a soft blue almost white rose is sitting just perfectly in her hair... it is an improvement.

“Oh wow…” She mutters out in pure surprise as she looks into the large mirror above the row of sinks and she looks utterly amazed by what she sees looking back at her from the mirror.

“Surely this will get the other students all to notice you as you almost don't notice you’re other features anymore." I tell her with a small laugh but she doesn’t really seem to be listening to what I am saying at the moment since Valerie points to my book with a large smile on her face still.

"Do my nose next." She asks me as if we have been friends for at least a year and this makes me mentally grin while I give her a small sad frown as if I am trying to tell her some bad news.

“Oh, I can't Valerie. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic. Not like your mum with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted.” I tell her with a charming smile that has gotten me whatever I have wanted in the past and it seems that right now is going to be added to that ever growing list of mine.

“She doesn't use the wand anymore, Anxiety! She believes that real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, just regular books with history and other stuff like that.” Valerie tells me with a rather dejected look on her face and a slightly softer but sadder tone in her voice as well.

“That is such a rip.” I lightly scoff at what she had just said to me about her mum not using the wand anymore… I need to come up with a new plan if I am to prove myself to the whole Isle!

“Yeah it is…” She mutters with a sad look on her face and a soft tone of voice… maybe just maybe I can save this little plan of mine if I dig deeper into her fears and other negative thoughts.

“You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?” I ask her with a soft tone that makes it seem as if I understand what she is going through right now so it still seems as if I am on her side in all of this and that we are in fact friends.

“Well, of course she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. Work on the inside, not the outside. You know, that sort of thing.” She tells me as a heartbroken look comes over her and that gives me an idea on how I can finally show everyone that I am truly evil enough for my real name.

“That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as if your... your heart is about to break. Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too." I tell her with a smile as she looks at me with a lightly confused look to begin with before she smiles at me near the end of it.

“Do you really think that it will work?” She asks me with a hopeful tone and a spark in her eyes, I give her what I can hope to be a warm and reassuring smile as she begins believe me again.

“Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her.” I say to her in a soft tone as well as a light shrug near the end that has Valerie nodding her head along with my words before a determined look comes over her face.

“Yeah your right!” She says in a firm tone, I take a seat on the edge of the sink watching her with a proud gleam in my eyes while I mentally snicker at how stupid she is for trusting me!

“Hey, if your mum does decide to break out the old wand you’d invite me?” I ask her with a small smile forming on my lips that I had managed to get her agree with me. I bring up the last question to her in a rather friendly but I don’t really care tone of voice as if it is not that important.

“If I can convince mum, you are so there.” She says and I give her a bright smile before she leaves me alone with a light bounce in her step… once alone I let a cruel grin slip onto my lips.

(Patton’s P.O.V)

Thomas, Logan and I are all in Chemistry and while Anxiety is meant to be here as well he ditched class like he normally does, Logan and I are sitting behind Thomas’s, Shane’s and Joan’s table.

“Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?” Thomas ask his lab partner in a slightly more airy tone, Logan and I share a look as we both know what Thomas is doing right now.

“Shane. Prince charming, Jr. Cinderella's son. Shane inherited the charm, but not a lot of there, there know what I mean?” I notice that once Joan mentions that Shane is Cinderella’s son Thomas perks up with a thoughtful gaze hidden in his eyes before he goes back to staring at Shane.

“Looks like there, there to me.” Thomas mutters with a sigh leaving him, Logan and I both notice that the teacher is coming up behind Shane and he doesn’t look that happy about something.

“I wonder what crawled up is ass and died.” I mutter to my boyfriend with a sour tone who gives me a rather confused look before looking between the teacher and back at me a few times.

“Thomas… Perhaps this is all just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?” Mr. Delay asks once he gains Thomas’s attention along with Shane’s and Joan’s, Thomas seems to be playing dumb again as he seems to have a confused look at the question asked.

“Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean, it’s an atom, right?” He asks with a smile gaining some laughs from the table, Mr. Delay just looks at him with a rather unimpressed stare.

“Up you come.” He motions for Thomas to the chalk board, I see that he picks up his small magic mirror and hides it from view as he makes his way up with a confidant bounce in his step.

“Anything to get ahead.” I mutter with an amused smirk quirking the corner of my lips, Logan seems to have seen our friend get his mirror as well as he is trying not to grin so widely.

“Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Delay, would give us 107.9 amu.” Thomas says with a smile while he writes, I see that Shane starts to copy it down while Joan goes over it in his head.

“Amu?” Joan mutters to themself sounding slightly confused while Logan and I watch on amused by the whole scene before us, leave it to Thomas to show everyone up just like that.

“I seem to forgot, it’s always a mistake to underestimate a...” Mr Delay starts to say with a rather dejected tone of voice before he is interrupted by Thomas as he spins to face our teacher.

“A Villain? Then don’t make it again.” Thomas says with a sweet smile that has Logan and I both snickering behind our hands as he throws the chalk back and makes his way towards his seat.

“Here.” Shane mouths smiling as he hands Thomas a folded piece of paper that only Lucifer will know what’s written in it… I watch the idiotic prince with narrowed eyes I don’t trust him.

“Yes!” I softly cheer as the bell rings before I realise that I need to be heading down to the tourney field to see Roman and that means I can’t hang with my boyfriend or our two best friends.

“Patton what’s wrong? We have a free period now remember.” Logan asks once he notices that I am stalling in packing my things and that I am just standing here staring down at the desk.

“You might have a free period along with Anxiety right now but Roman is waiting for me out on the tourney field to help better my skills at the game.” I say with a soft sigh as I continue to pack up my things as there is no point in delaying it, the sooner I start the sooner it is over.

“That must really suck for you Pat… come find us once it’s over, ok.” Logan and I both turn to face the door to find Anxiety leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You got it Anx, ok bye Lo.” I tell him with a small smile on my lips as I make my way out of the classroom and towards the large field I pause and give Logan a quick little kiss on the lips.

“Bye Mo.” Logan says back after a few more kisses that has Thomas and Anxiety both rolling their eyes as they nudge their heads towards the field to remind me that I need to go and now!

“Okay. Patton, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?” Roman asks me as we get ready to start the personal training I have with him, maybe this won’t be so bad… it could even be fun. All thoughts and colour leave me the moment I start to hear a dog bark from behind me.

“Please no…” I mutter in slight fear as I look over my shoulder to see that a dog is running towards me so I run like crazy to get away from the rabid animal as I don’t want to be eaten by it.

“Patton? Patton, wait!” I don’t bother to pay any attention to what Roman is trying to say to me as I continue to run at top speed with the rabid dog on my heels running after me to eat me.

“Help!” I yell as I run until I reach the thicker growing of tree’s I pick one that is fairly easy for me to climb so that I am out of the dogs reach but it looks up at me from the bottom trunk.

“Patton?! Patton where are you?!” I can hear Roman call my name out and I feel a flood of relief run through me that I’m not gonna die today and not at the paws of this vicious animal!

“Roman! Help me! This thing before me is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!” I yell out to the Prince of Topa frightened out of my mind as he gets closer to me and the dog, the dog looks at me again and I try to get higher up.

“Hey, who told you that all dogs are rabid pack animals that would kill you?” Roman asks me with a confused look in his red eyes at what I meant by that while I cling to the tree for my life.

“My mother did, who else? Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!” I tell him growing even more scared then I was a moment ago, he seems confuse for a second before it’s gone.

“Patton, you've never actually met a dog before, have you?” Roman asks with a raised eyebrow as I shake my head with my eyes glued to the dog in Roman’s arms while he watches me.

“Why? There are no dogs on the Isle.” I say to him as if he was crazy while I watch the small and brutal killing machine in his arms stare back up at me with its soul piercing dark green eyes.

“Cookie meet Patton, Patton this is Cookie. He's the campus mutt.” Roman explains to me with a soft tone and smile on his face as he lifts Cookie up a little bit more. I calm down slightly as I realise that the dog now known as Cookie has done nothing to attack either me or Roman.

“He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy.” I say as slowly I come down from the tree that I am clinging on to so that I can hold him as Roman hands him over to me. Cookie seems to be rather content with me holding him as he does none of the things my mother said a dog would do if I had ever gotten too close to one.

“You guys have it pretty rough on the island, don’t you?” Roman asks with a soft tone still, I look up at him before turning away while I continue to pet Cookie sitting contently in my arms.

“You could say that… we don’t get a lot of belly rubs.” I tell him in a low tone as I don’t really want to talk about my life on the Isle with Roman or anyone else from Topa but my closest friends.

“Well then, I’ll let you and Cookie get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?” Roman says as he seems to understand that I didn’t want to speak about it, I give him a smile and a nod before I take a seat with Cookie sitting in my own lap as well.

“Later.” I tell him with a thankful smile before he goes on his way back to the school most likely to leave me and Cookie here on the fallen tree next to the one I was in moments before.

(Thomas’s P.O.V)

Shane and I are making our way towards the bleachers by the tourney field and I can’t help but be a bit bashful about what might happen with it being just the two of us down here alone.

“Is everybody at home as pretty as you?” He asks me with a dazzling smile on his face and I am pretty sure that I can feel a blush starting to dust my cheeks a light pink colour at his words.

“I like to think I'm the fairest of them all. How many rooms are in your castle?” I say to him with a slightly breathy tone before I give him a sweet smile of my own as I wait for his answer.

“Oh! Too many to count.” He says still smiling that same smile he has at me and I bet my eyes light up at his words as I am sure that I have finally made my mother truly proud of me.

“Perfect.” I all but hum the words in a light tone before I lean in slowly towards him to get a kiss to seal the fact that I have found the perfect prince and that my mother will finally be happy!

“You really nailed that chemistry problem in class today. You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you, ya know” He says to me in a light laughing manner, I just stare at up him in utter shock as I get no kiss from my prince charming and at his words about me being smart of all things.

“I'm not that smart.” I try to tell him while still smiling rather sweetly with a soft but disbelieving look on my face, my mother didn’t raise me to be smart as that’s not what a prince wants!

“Oh, come on.” Shane says with a raised eyebrow and a tone that says he doesn’t believe me or my words, I have to think of something to show him that I am the perfect princess for him!

“No, really, I'm not. But I'm... I'm really good at sewing and cooking and cleaning. You know, like your mother, Cinderella just without the ratty dress.” I try to convince him with a soft tone as this is my best chance while here in Topa to show that I am the perfect son and a true villain.

“You sure that you’re not smart? As it sure looked like it from in class.” He asks me with a slightly confused tone as I go through my bag for the item that will prove that I am not that smart.

“See this? If I ask it where something is or what something means then it tells me. That’s how I knew the answer in class not because I was smart.” I say with a bat of my eyes as I show him my magic mirror. Maybe he will believe me and my words now and stop saying that I am smart.

“Are you kidding me?” Shane asks me with a stunned look in his eyes and I let out a small giggle hoping that this will work and that I have my very own prince like how I always wanted.

“It’s the honest truth, why would I lie to you?” I tell him with a light laugh in my voice and a soft bat of my eyes up at him before Shane swipes it out of my hands and gives it a quick look over.

“Where's my cell phone?” Shane asks it before placing it at his hear hoping to hear an answer of some kind from the mirror and I smile softly at how unbelievably cute he is acting right now.

“It won’t work for you silly, it only works for me.” I say as I place a hand on his shoulder and take the mirror back before butting it away in my bag where it belongs as I don’t need it right now.

“No real biggie. My dad will just get me a new one.” Shane says to me with an uncaring shrug of the shoulders, I grab ahold of his hand in my own as I give him what I hope is a cute look.

“Hey, I heard Fairy godmother’s wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there all of the time?” I ask with my head tilted to the side ever so slightly like a small cute animal. Shane glances down at my lips for a few seconds, I lean in thinking that he will finally kiss me now.

“I'd really like to talk, but... I'm just swamped, unless.” He says as he pulls away and turns his back to me denying me my kiss for the second or maybe the third time this afternoon alone.

“Unless…” I mutter with hope in my voice and eyes as he turns to face me, smiling widely. I see above him is the rune that I painted for Anxiety earlier... I hope he doesn’t see the rune.

"If you knock off all of my homework along with yours then... we could get together sometime to hang." Shane asks me with a low tone and a wink, I swear I felt my knee’s go weak from the bright charming smile that he is giving me as I take his semi-heavy school bag into my arms.

“Ok…” I agree with a smile that he returns with a bright blinding one of his own before making his way off somewhere, I lean back against the metal frame with a soft sigh breathy leaving me.

“I couldn't help but overhear...” A new voice starts to say slightly above me on my left and I see that it’s only Dopey’s child Joan sitting on the bleachers watching me over their crossed arms.

“Are you stalking me?” I ask them with a raised eyebrow, an accusing tone in my voice and my arms crossed over my chest after I place Shane’s bag gently down on the ground next to me.

“Technically… yes. I too have a fascination of fairy godmother’s wand." They say as they slip through the bleachers to be next to stand next to me. "Which is another reason that I look forward to coronation. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes?" My eyes light up as they says the last part… maybe Joan can be of some help to us after all it seems.

"Are you saying that they will use the wand in the coronation?" I ask the teen standing before me with a sweet but rather poisonous tone of voice while I take a slow step closer to them.

"Yes and asking you out?" They say in a hopeful tone I give a soft chuckle as I walk past them, making sure that I have Shane’s backpack on my shoulders. I need to find Anxiety and the others as they will want to hear about this.


	5. Baking Some Cookies

(Thomas's P.O.V)

“Mum said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within", he's not worth it." Can you believe it? What world does she live in?” Valarie complaints in a whiney voice to Anxiety who once again sketching in his newest sketch book is while I work on a new outfit on the sowing machine on my desk.

“Topa.” Anxiety says with a light snort in his tone, I glance up to see Valarie now leaning up against one of the posts of my bed while Anx continues to sketch while lying down on his stomach.

“Anx, you like?” I ask my best friend as I hold up the item of clothing I am working on for him to see it better. The piece of clothing I am showing him is a nice dark royal blue and black swirling pattern top that is slightly form fitting to show off my rather perfect thanks to mum figure.

“Yeah. It's cute. It brings out your eyes.” He says after a glance up over at me, I wonder what he could be designing in that book maybe some new runes? Or maybe some clothing for me?

“I know.” I agree with a soft smile as I look over my work before I put it back under the machine to give it some finishing touches then it will be perfect to get me a prince of my very own!

“I will never get a boyfriend now… my life is over!” Valarie complains in a dramatic tone of voice earning another scoff from Anxiety, I look over at my friend with a raised eyebrow at him.

“Boyfriends are overrated and you’re better off without one.” Anx says, I place an elbow of the desk so that I can rest my head on the palm of my hand as I give him a knowing look.

“And how would you know, Anxiety? You've never had one.” I say to him as I place my elbow onto the desk next to the sowing machine with my head resting on my palm and a raised eyebrow.

"It’s ’cause I don't need one, Sanders since they are a waste of time.” Anxiety says while staring right back at me with a steady look before giving Valarie a quick look as he says the rest.

“Oh no!” I gasp as I realise something important that could help me in getting my prince, I quickly stand up leaving what I am working on where it sits ready to be finished and worn by me.

“What is it Thomas? What’s wrong” Valarie asks me confused and slightly worried but I ignore her completely while Anxiety seems to gain a knowing look in his purple eyes as he watches me.

"I forgot to do Shane’s homework!” I mutter as I run over to where I placed his bag and got out his homework to take back to the desk that has my homework sitting on it ready and done.

"And that is exactly what I mean." My best friend says with a dark laugh leaving him and as I get a start on doing the second round of homework there is a knock on our bedroom door.

“Hi guys! I’m Lily.” A tall dark skinned female says with an awkward wave of the hand and a smile on her face as she enters our room without us letting her in, she has shoulder long black hair.

“Who?” Anxiety asks her in a flat tone of voice with a bored look, I notice that she is wearing a nice blue shirt with a jacket on over the top, a black knee length skirt and light brown boots.

“Lily, my mum's Mulan? Anyways, I love what you've done with Valerie's hair. I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine?” Lily says to us with a smile or more to the point to Anxiety causing the both of us to look up at her in mistrust and slight confusion.

“Why would I do that for you?” He asks her with a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving tone before going back to drawing in his sketch book without so much a look at Lily or anyone else.

“I'll pay you 50 dollars.” Lily says as she holds up a small pouch of money and my eyes light up as ideas of what I can do outfit wise with that cash pop into my head, I get up and go over to her.

“Good answer, I need more material and Anx could use some new paints.” I say as I take the pouch out of her hands I see Anxiety freeze for a second in shock at my words but doesn’t look at us.

“I want it cool.” Lily says as she looks towards my best friend, he can feel the eyes staring down at him so Anxiety looks up with an annoyed look so I shake the pouch with a smug smile.

“Ugh… fine.” He says with a groan as he gets up from the bed. Anxiety get his spell book and starts flipping through the pages of the rather old looking book for the much needed spell from it.

“You ready?” I ask Lily in a soft voice after I place the money down on top of the desk, she gives me a bright smile along with a nod of the head that I return with my own soft smile in place.

"Okay here we are…. Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair." Anxiety says before he closes the book and sets it down on his bed, he made her head turn left, right, down and up.

“Oh…” Valerie mutters stunted at the sight of Lily’s new hair style it is now longer reaching around mid-back maybe a little shorter and has red highlights going down the main length of it.

“Wow…” Lily utters after she had went over to the large mirror that we have on the far wall in our dorm room. I walk up beside her and take a good look at how the style actually suits her.

“I have to say it does suit you.” I say before I look over at my now standing friend and roommate who is leaning up against one of the post of his bed watching us with an amused smirk.

“Now I’m cool.” Lily says once she ripped the side of her skirt a little bit. Valerie’s eyes widened in shock of what Lily did while Anx or I didn't really care that much.

“Like Ice.” Anxiety adds from his place I see out the corner of my eye Valerie coming over to stand next me and rips the side on her dress, she then gasps and puts her hands over her mouth.

"What did I just do? Mum's gonna kill me!" Valerie exclaims while the rest of us chuckle Anx and me more on the idea that anyone one here much less the Fairy godmother could kill.

(Logan's P.O.V)

Coach and I are sitting on the bleachers watching some of the tourney team practice, I wonder why he could have asked me… what if he found about what we have planned for the school?

"I could use more guys like you, the team's a bunch of princes. If you know what I mean." He says and I let out a mental breathe as he hasn’t figured it out yet, let’s keep it that way shall we?

"You're telling me it’s all ‘after you, old chum. Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?" I say in a mocking tone after I had look through the small rule book in my hand given to me by coach.

“Haha, that’s pretty good.” Coach laughs I mentally give him a dark and feral grin, it seems that Patton along with Anxiety has been rubbing off on me a little more than I like to admit.

“Some would say where I’m from like my father its kill or be killed.” I say to him a dark tone in my voice with a matching look in my eyes before I stand up and drop the rule book by my feet.

“Logan, Let me explain a team. Uh… it's like a family.” The coach says to me in the hopes to get me to calm down a little as he places a hand on my arm and guides me back down to my seat.

“You do not want to be at my house when it's dinner." I say with a low tone as I remember some of the fights that would go on at the table and that was on a good day back on the Island!

"Okay then… You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears but they all need each other. That's what a team is it’s different players who work together to win.” Coach says with a slightly worried look on his face and I think I understand what he is saying to me.

“I think so, yes.” I say with a slight nod as I push my glasses up back onto my nose, he takes off the jersey shirt that is over his shoulder and shows me the shirt, it’s a nice shade of Topa red.

“Here ya go Logan.” Coach says to me with a wide smile, on the back of the jersey is my name at top and the number eight is in the center both the number and my name is printed in white.

“I’ll see you at practice then coach.” I say with a nod of the head as I take the top and make my way back towards the school to see the rest of my friends and boyfriend. I am walking calmly through the nicely lit up hallways with the only light source being the high up windows.

“Hey Logan.” Some Topa girls say with a giggle as I pass them by, I open the door to Anxiety’s and Thomas’s dorm to show off my jersey with a smile. I was even laughing a little and that caused Patton to laugh with his own smile from his place on the floor up against Anxiety’s bed.

“Hey Lo, love the Jersey.” Patton says smiling on the front of the jersey is a shield with the colours of a darker red and white making its pattern, the words under the shield say Topa Knights.

“Thanks.” I say as I clapped my hands once while whistling a little tune, I notice that Thomas is doing homework at his desk while behind Patton on his bed Anxiety is reading his spell book.

“So did your plan work with Valerie? Are you going over to see and take the wand?" I ask him after I make my way over to the pair and I am leaning up against the thin looking bed post.

"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?" He asks me with a dark cat like hiss in his voice and an icy glare in his stare that is directed at me before going back to doing what he was doing before I entered the room.

"Looks like somebody's in a rather bad mood." I mumble as I stand up straight once more and head over towards the large window to get out of his range just in case he decides to react.

"My mum's counting on me. I can't let her down, in fact all of our parents are counting on us remember." He says in a stern tone while he gently hits the back of Patton's head, Patton looks up at Anxiety confused on why he was the one that had to be hit by ‘his’ dark strange son.

"We can do this… if we stick together." Patton says to us with a rather serious look on his face that is followed by a few minutes of silence as we all take in and think about his words.

"And we won't go back until we do. Cause we're rotten..." Anxiety says with a stern but soft look if you know where to look for it in his purple eyes at each of us in the room with him.

“To the core.” The rest of us say at the same time with conviction after the few seconds of silence that Anxiety give us to finish his sentence, he goes back to finding a solution to get the wand.

"Oh yeah. I found out that Fairy godmother Bless Roman with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course." Thomas says from his seat at the desk with an annoyed sigh leaving him we all turn to face him with shocked expressions on our faces.

“Thomas!” I exclaim if we had known that info earlier then Anxiety wouldn’t have had to waste all that time looking through the book for a spell to get the wand from Fairy godmother!

“What?” Thomas asks us sound and looking rather confused on why he is getting looks of shock before any of us could give him an answer a knock at the dorm door could be heard.

“Hold that thought, Sanders.” Anxiety says before he places the book down and makes his way over towards the door and opens it to reveal Prince Roman standing before us all smiling.

“Hey, Anx. I didn’t see you guys today. I was wondering if you had any questions or anything... you needed...” He says to our friend while ignoring the rest of us, I share a knowing look with Thomas who sends it back with a soft smirk tilting the corner of his lips upwards slightly.

"Not that I know of..." Anxiety says in a soft tone of voice as he looks back into the room at us with a slight thoughtful look on his face before turning to face the crowned prince once more.

“Okay. All right. Well… uh… If you need anything, just, uh...” Roman seems to stumble of over his words as if he is nervous before he takes a few steps back and starts to head off somewhere.

(Anxiety's P.O.V)

“Oh, wait! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?” I ask Roman as I tilt my head to the side, a curious look on my face I see that his expression softens a little at my actions.

“Yeah, the whole school goes.” He says with a smile slipping back into place on his face, I keep the pleasant look on my face while I start scheming a new plan in my head with this information.

“Wow. That is beyond exciting. Do you think that it’s a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?” I ask still with a smile of my own in place and a light hopeful tone in my voice should work on him.

“I wish you could. Up front it’s just me, my folks, and my partner.” Roman says to me with a slightly disappointed tone in his voice and the gears in my mind start to turn with this new info.

“And your partner?” I repeat the last part in a slightly sour tone as an idea comes to mind, now I just need to find a way to start this new plan so that we can get the wand for our parents.

“Yeah. I'm sorry.” Roman apologises to me in a soft tone as a soft smile forms as well and I think this over as the plan that I just put together looks as if it will work even better now.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye!" I say with a soft sweet tone and a forced smile on my face that I don’t think he notices as forced before shutting the door ignoring what he is saying as I just don’t care.

“Anxiety?” Patton asks from his place on the floor next to my bed still as I turn around to look at my three closest friends with a wicked grin that they all recognise since they start to return it.

“I think it’s time that Princey got himself a boyfriend… and I need a love spell.” I say to the others with my grin still in place before I motion for Patton to throw over my spell book to me.

“There’s the Anxiety that takes after his mother.” Thomas says with hands on hips and a wide grin in place as I start to look through the book for the perfect love spell to use on poor Princey.

“Alright we need to do it when the rest of the school is asleep once again so that we don’t get caught before we can give it to Roman.” I say as I give them all a firm gaze that is mainly directed towards Patton for what happened at the museum once I had found the perfect one to use.

“We still need to find a way to give it to him so that it can work without it being too suspicious at least suspicious to Roman.” Logan points out to me with a light serious tone in his voice that has us all thinking of different and unique ways that I can give the crowned prince this love spell.

“Why don’t you give it to him in a food so it hides the taste? You can put into a sweet or something similar?” Thomas states in a light tone along with a one shoulder shrug and we all look at him in shock as he was always playing dumb to please his mum, he looks at us slightly confused.

“Thomas that is genius! Logan go look for the easiest food that we could put the potion in.” I say to the son of the Evil Queen with a wide evil grin before I turn to face the son of Jafar.

“I’m on it.” He says with a nod before he takes the open laptop that Patton was using to look up the different treats and other types of food that we could possibly use to spell Princey.

“Oh… we could bake some cookies and put the love spell into the dough.” Patton says to us with a childish tone as he looks over Logan’s shoulder with a little gleam in his blue eyes.

“That sound like a delicious idea Patton.” Thomas says with a grin as the two of us make our way over to the couple who is currently sitting on my bed with the laptop open on Logan’s lap.

“This is just too perfect.” I say to my friends and as we all read through the page I can feel a cruel and sinister grin starting to form, oh that wand is as good as ours come coronation day. We spend rest of the afternoon plotting out all the details of this plan in mine and Thomas’s dorm room so that we can be ready if it all starts to go south or a minor setback pops up along the way.

“Time to go, guys.” Logan says as we check the cloak before heading through the halls and down towards the kitchen where we can make these love spell cookies for the crowned prince.

“Patton get me the ingredients needed for the cookies, Thomas you get the shit I need for the love spell and Logan you’re with me getting the equipment.” I direct the others in what is needed to be done as we get ready to make this spell perfect, the other two get their needed things.

“Let’s make some cookies.” Patton says with a grin before we follow both recipes word for word, after a little time we are down to the last ingredient of the love spell to be put in the dough.

“Alright. It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry.” I say as I mix the batter in the bowl for the cookies, I notice that Patton has gotten over his fear of dogs… suck that Cruella!

“Why don’t we just chop up some onions?” Patton asks from his seat on one of the other benches with both Logan and Cookie the dog next to him… how ironic that must be for the dog.

“NO! It says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best so we have to follow it exactly.” I say as I turn to give him a mild glare before I turn to face Thomas who is next to me and he nods his head after I read out from the spell book word for word.

“A tear’s a tear.” Patton mutters in a slightly sour tone from me glaring at him moments before, I see that both Thomas and Logan are shaking their heads negatively at the young De Vil.

“That’s not true Patton. They both have anti-bodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear." They both say in sync while Thomas grabs a bag of flour for me to use as the dough seems a bit runny more like a pancake batter not dough.

“Listen to you Sanders, I would have expected that from Logan but you as well?” I say with a smile as I put some more flour into the dough in to thicken it up a little into proper cookie dough.

"There you are, Anxiety. I was looking for you all afternoon." The kitchen door suddenly opens to reveal Lily, Thomas hands me a dishcloth that I use to cover up the spell book on the counter.

“Why, where you looking me?” I ask her as the four of us try to act casual, not as if we are plotting to spell the future king so that we can steal the wand and take over the world with evil.

“All the girls want you to do their hair! Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?” She says with a smile before noticing the bowl and leans forwards a little bit to have a look inside.

“Nothing special… Just cookies.” I say with a quick glance at Thomas who nods his head all as we try to keep up the act that we are all just innocently baking cookies and nothing more.

“Oh, no, no! Wait, wait, wait!” We all call out while we have our arms stretched towards her after she had scooped up a little bit of the dough on her finger and put it into her mouth to eat.

"What? I'm not going to double dip." She says with her mouth full still, I really hope that since the potion isn’t completed with the tear that it will do nothing to her as we get to stay safe.

“Do you maybe, possibly feel anything?" Thomas asks her with not only a worried tone in his voice as we watch Lily but his arm still stretched out before he bring it back up against himself.

"Like it might be missing something?" I ask with my own worried tone as we can’t afford to fuck this plan up and prove that we are evil to our parents by having Lily be in love with one of us.

"Could use some chips." She says with a shrug before walking over to the large fridge, Thomas and I collapse both against each other in relief that without the tear the potion is useless.

“And those would be?” I ask the daughter of Mulan as I continue to mix after I slam my hand down on the bench, I’m just so glade that my mother isn’t here to see that we almost fucked up.

"Chocolate chips, just the most important food group." She says smiling and sets down a bowl of chocolate chips, it’s a small clear bowl she put a small handful in the metal mixing bowl.

“What…” Logan mutters after he had made his way over to our side of the bench so that he is now between me and Patton, we all watch her confused on why she would help any of us.

"Wait... didn't your mum’s ever make you guys like chocolate chip cookies?" Lily asks us as the four of us all look down into the bowl before we look back unsure by what she could mean.

‘As if any of our parents would do something as soft as make cookies for us.’ I think bitterly since we’re villain kids it meant we missed out on a lot of things along with having it pretty tough.

"Like when you were feeling sad and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... why are you all looking at me like that?" Lily stops talking after a slight pause once she notices that none of us are smiling or even remotely look happy about what she is saying to us… it hurts to hear what she said.

"It's just different where we are from." I say as I start stirring again with the metal whisk in hand, while the other three keep their mouths shut and are properly thinking over her words.

"Yeah. I know. It's just I thought even villains love their… kids.” She says to us and when we said nothing her expression drops in a sad one while looking between all four of us in the kitchen.

"Oh… How awful." She mutters sadly before placing a hand on top of mine, I look up and see that she has shed a tear, I quickly swiped the tear from her face and out it in the mixing bowl.

"Yeah. Well… Big bummer. We have to get these into the oven and uh thank you so much, we will see you tomorrow. Evil dreams." I say as I start to push her out of the kitchen while Thomas takes up mixing the tear into the dough so that the love potion can now properly work on Roman.

“Good night.” Lily says with a wave that I return with a tight smile before she leaves out the door and the four of us are all alone once more. I turn to the others with a determined look in my eyes as we can finally get this done and be one step closer to getting the stupid magic wand.

“Patton, Logan cookie sheets. Thomas you get the oven." I say as I make my way back from the door, they follow my orders and now we wait for the cookies to bake. We start to clean up so that it looks as if we were never here, once the cookies are done we pack them up and leave back towards our rooms to get at least some sleep before putting this plan into action.

“See you guys in the morning.” Patton and Logan say as they enter their bedroom for the night I really hope that this goes well ‘cause otherwise I will never prove myself to my mother.


End file.
